


Newfound plaything

by tveckling



Series: Smut one-shots [3]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genital Piercing, M/M, No anal though, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: After years of mutual pining a voice of reason (Julia, God bless her) has finally slammed two heads together and made them realize their feelings are reciprocated. No one knows how they managed to make it home before clothes were being thrown everywhere to be honest.





	

There was barely any time to close the door before Mercutio pushed Benvolio against it, digging his fingers deep into Benvolio's clothing and kissing him with hunger that made Benvolio lightheaded. Benvolio fought to keep his eyes closed, but when he felt Mercutio's whole body press against his he stopped resisting and let them fall shut. His hands sneaked below Mercutio's shirt almost without his willing it, and the feeling of warm skin under his fingers felt much like he imagined being blessed would. The thought made his stomach heat up and he broke the kiss, tugging at Mercutio's shirt. He wanted it removed, wanted access to the warm skin he had felt, _wanted_. He had for so long. 

Normally Mercutio would probably had chuckled and made a quip about impatience and what that signalled about his performance in bed, but he seemed as desperate to tug off the shirt as Benvolio was. There wasn't so much as a smirk as he pulled the garment over his head, and it hadn't even dropped to the floor before he was back to kissing Benvolio, biting his lip before licking his way into the waiting mouth. Benvolio sighed in bliss and welcomed him eagerly, lightly running his hands up Mercutio's arms to his shoulders. The small noise Mercutio made and the way he shivered brought a smile to Benvolio's lips, and he was still smiling when he turned their positions around and pushed Mercutio against the door. 

Messed up hair, dilated pupils, lips red and shiny, with his chest heaving—Benvolio groaned at the sight of Mercutio and leaned forward, pressing Mercutio tight against the door while he licked and kissed his way across the naked chest in front of him. Mercutio's small moans made him heat up even more, and he became acutely aware of his own clothing as Mercutio ran his fingers over Benvolio's back. It felt like Mercutio wanted to rip the garment off of him, and Benvolio wasn't sure he would mind if he did.

Before anyone did something Benvolio would surely regret later he pulled at his shirt, swearing wildly when it got stuck on his head. Mercutio chuckled easily as he helped him tug it loose, but the weight of his eyes pinned Benvolio to the spot when their eyes finally met again. Absent-mindedly he noticed his mouth was suddenly so dry, and he swallowed heavily. When he wetted his lips Mercutio's eyes followed his tongue and he mimicked the movement, seemingly without thinking. It was too much. Benvolio leaned forward with a groan to kiss Mercutio again, tangling his fingers in Mercutio's hair and pulling him closer. 

When they parted Benvolio stroked Mercutio's cheek with trembling fingers. "I can't believe this is actually happening," he murmured. 

"I've wanted this for- I can't believe- you're actually here." Mercutio cupped Benvolio's face in both hands and stared at him. Benvolio wondered if he was committing it all to memory, just like he was. "I've wanted you for so long, Ben. Benvolio, Benvolio." 

Mercutio sighed and pressed his lips softly against Benvolio's, showing tenderness that few people knew he was capable of. Benvolio was one of them, had always known there was more to Mercutio than he showed in public. Had always wanted to know all of it, the sides that Mercutio kept hidden for everyone, every little bit that no one else had seen. He wanted it all.

"Mercutio," was all Benvolio said before he crashed their mouths together again, deepening the kiss immediately. 

When he pressed his knee between Mercutio's legs Mercutio's eyes dropped closed and he leaned his head back against the door. It was too much to resist, so Benvolio dipped his head and nipped at the Adam's apple in front of him. The hitch in Mercutio's breath was more than satisfying and Benvolio moaned, the noise muffled against Mercutio's neck. His fingers were shaky with desperation as they fumbled with Mercutio's pants, and he was thankful when Mercutio put his steadier hands on top of his. With their joined effort Mercutio soon pushed down his pants and underwear, quickly kicking them away, growling with a sense of hurry that turned into a whine when Benvolio reached down and took him in hand, giving a few experimental squeezes. 

"Benvolio! God," Mercutio moaned and pulled Benvolio close, kissing him while Benvolio kept his hand moving. 

The feeling of Mercutio's cock in his hand, the weight and shape so different from his own, sent Benvolio's pulse racing. He had seen Mercutio in all his naked glory countless times before, considering how easily Mercutio lost clothes when he drank too much or just felt like it, but he was quickly discovering that seeing and feeling were two wildly different things. He had imagined pressing up against Mercutio, but imagination and reality were so very different. Mercutio's body was warm against his and Mercutio's breathing and moans were all that Benvolio heard. With one hand he could direct Mercutio's head to better fit against his lips, with the other he could direct Mercutio's whole body to move or freeze, just by the manner of which he squeezed. 

Reality was so much better than anything he could have imagined. 

Mercutio fumbled with Benvolio's fly, groaning in frustration when his hands kept shaking too much. Benvolio chuckled and pressed a kiss against his jaw, taking mercy and removing his hands, holding them both up with a smirk. He chuckled again at Mercutio's disappointed look, but choked when the disappointment was overtaken by hunger and Mercutio switched their positions again, dropping to his knees in front of Benvolio.

Benvolio felt his breath catch in his throat as Mercutio looked up at him before slowly pushing down his pants. As more and more skin was shown Mercutio followed it, kissing his way down to Benvolio's hip bones, then continuing down one of the inner tights until he reached the knee. Then he moved to the other knee and left a trail of kisses up along the inside of the leg. By the time he reached Benvolio's lower stomach again Benvolio was rock hard and shaking with the effort of standing still. The devious look Mercutio gave him said that he was well aware of how Benvolio was feeling, and Benvolio would have cursed at him if he hadn't right then pushed down Benvolio's pants completely and licked the top of Benvolio's cock. 

Scrambling for anything to hold on to, anything at all, Benvolio hissed and couldn't help but thrust his hips. Mercutio quickly moved to press him back against the door, and Benvolio breathed hard as he instead gripped Mercutio's shoulders. 

"Sorry," he muttered. "Didn't mean to."

Mercutio chuckled and stroked Benvolio's skin with his thumbs. "I remember this," he said and licked the bead poking out from beneath the head. 

"I bet you do," Benvolio answered with a snort, trying not to feel embarrassed about the silly piercing. "You were the one who dared me to get it all those years ago, after all. You gloated so hard I doubt you'll ever forget."

Mercutio hummed and moved one hand to play with the jewelry, pushing it further into the skin and rolling it between his fingers, watching the way the cock twitched with an intensity that made Benvolio feel his insides twist even more than Mercutio's antics did. 

"I've always wanted to feel it in my mouth as I sucked your dick. It's what I've been fantasizing about for years," Mercutio murmured and lightly nipped the skin where the piercing entered skin. "When I watched you get it I imagined how it would feel as you fucked me."

"Holy shit, Mercutio, you can't just-" Benvolio swallowed heavily and forced his eyes shut. All that did was enhance his surprise when Mercutio took his whole length in his mouth without warning. Benvolio swore and gripped Mercutio's hair, holding on as tight as he could. 

Mercutio hummed and let the cock slip out of his mouth, raising an eyebrow at Benvolio. "So you like hair pulling?"

"No, I didn't- I'm sorry." Benvolio hoped he wasn't blushing as he released the stone hard grip he had of Mercutio's hair.

"Wasn't complaining," Mercutio said with a chuckle before he took another mouthful of cock, fondling Benvolio's balls with a hand. 

Benvolio moaned and tightened his grip, then remembered it had hurt and let go, then remembered Mercutio hadn't been complaining and tightened his hands again. Mercutio hummed again and squeezed the base of Benvolio's cock, rubbing the length of it while he focused on the head and the piercing. It was a sensation that Benvolio hadn't ever felt, not having had any sexual encounters after he got the piercing. It had been too strong of a reminder of what Mercutio meant to him and the true desires he felt, and he had felt like he would somehow be cheating if he went in search of someone else. Sure, he had never thought that his feelings would ever be reciprocated, but he still couldn't bring himself to have a one-night stand, much less a relationship. 

And now: his deepest desire, on knees in front of him, sucking his cock with enthusiasm and skill and warmth Benvolio had never been able to capture even in his most vivid imaginations. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, tried to feel like it wasn't just a dream he would soon wake from. It was happening. It was real. He wasn't making this up, not this time. 

Embarrassingly quickly he tugged at Mercutio's hair. "Sto- I'm close, I'm close, stop."

Mercutio pulled off quickly, but not without curling his tongue around the lower piercing bead one last time, all the while looking up at Benvolio. Slowly he rose, encouraged by the light tugging in his hair, and smiled at Benvolio before leaning in for a kiss. As he pressed his body tight against Benvolio's he took both of their cocks in hand and starting rubbing them. When Benvolio's hand joined him he sighed happily and deepened the kiss. 

Benvolio was lost in pleasure; he had Mercutio cupping his face with one hand, their bodies flushed tight against one another, their cocks rubbing against one another and being rubbed together. He stroked Mercutio's back, pressing into the muscles of his lower back and moving downward to cup his ass. Mercutio moaned and increased the speed of his hand, making Benvolio moan in return. The warmth was impossible, spreading throughout his whole body—starting in the bottom of his stomach—and the warmth from Mercutio seemed to only seep into him and make him feel everything so much stronger. 

Mercutio was whispering against his lips, in between moans and kisses, but Benvolio didn't understand what he was saying at first—the pleasure was too much, Mercutio was too much, he was too close—but then he heard:

"Ben, I'm so close, Ben, Ben, God, you are so amazing, I love you, Ben, so close, so close, just a little more, a little mo-"

Benvolio felt more than saw when Mercutio stiffened, and he tightened the grip on both of them, swallowing Mercutio's shout as he came. The sight would forever be imprinted into Benvolio's eyelids if he had his way—the way Mercutio's eyes fell closed, how his face opened in honest helplessness, the way his whole body stiffened. He was the most beautiful person Benvolio had ever seen, and he moaned senselessly as he came at the thought. Still his eyes were open, because he felt like he couldn't miss even one moment. 

Once they were both spent Benvolio slowly slid down the door and dropped rather hard to the floor, but he didn't have enough energy to so much as flinch. Mercutio sighed and followed him, sliding into place next to him, leaning heavily on Benvolio's shoulder. One of them—Benvolio was pretty certain it was Mercutio, but he wasn't sure—weaved their fingers together, and then they sat there in companionable silence. 

"I knew it," Mercutio eventually declared, although with less ferocity than usual. "Sucking your dick with the piercing was the hottest thing ever."

Benvolio burst out laughing, heavy, rolling waves that almost made him fall over. Mercutio pouted and slapped his thigh. 

"I mean it! I almost came from that alone. I've been imagining sucking your dick for so long, and the real thing was so much better. Why didn't we do this earlier?"

"Because we are blind and oblivious idiots, according to Julia," Benvolio said thoughtfully. "I suppose it's a good thing she came into the picture."

"Yeah, remind me to thank her and tell Romeo she's way too good for him." Mercutio sniggered and didn't even try to avoid the weak slap from Benvolio. Instead he smiled widely, slowly, hungry, and leaned closer, his lips brushing against Benvolio's ear. His hand was trailing over Benvolio's chest, not quite stroking. "I still have one long-time fantasy I insist you fulfill tonight. I have to know what that piercing, what your dick, feels like inside of me."

Benvolio closed his eyes with a drawn-out moan. "Yes. Yes, God, yes. Not now, but soon, very soon, yes."

Mercutio chuckled and bit at Benvolio's earlobe, tugging slightly before releasing it. "We have the whole night. Maybe we can see how many fantasies we can fulfill."

Benvolio opened his eyes again and smiled back, pulling Mercutio into a kiss. "I doubt there's enough time tonight for us to make a dent in all the fantasies I have."

Mercutio's eyes sparkled and his smile widened. "We can always try," he said before diving in for more kisses. 

They could try, indeed. Benvolio would be very happy about that.


End file.
